<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Chicken of Your Life by infinitegalaxies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848">The Best Chicken of Your Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies'>infinitegalaxies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infinite Galaxies Drabbles and MicroFics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben is a stay at home dad, Children, DILF Ben Solo, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Food, Married Reylo, Rey has a shitty commute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNKpSpOCpCWDLLG_8vIp6Fs7IB7aZoL4AKCo_6iZ0vlucpyEqGSwizPK8ghnOv8Wg?key=Vm5EaHl5WmZ0a2hfcnpHTGNSZ1VXUlBHelBoeHpR&amp;source=ctrlq.org"></a>
  <br/>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In which Ben forgets to take the chicken out of the freezer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infinite Galaxies Drabbles and MicroFics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9 Squares Reylo Challenge, ReylOlds</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Chicken of Your Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the 9squares Reylo Challenge. Prompt was Thaw.</p><p>Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDaysies">SunshineDaysies</a> for the being my beta on this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey pulled up to the house after yet another brutal commute down the Garden State Parkway. At least she was able to catch up on her favorite Star Wars podcasts on the way. Her favorite was this one where these two comedians, who had somehow never seen the films, watched them for the very first time. She found herself laughing out loud instead of throwing the bird at her fellow drivers during her extremely stressful one-hour commute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben, on the other hand, was happily playing the role of stay at home dad. The change was relatively new. Until recently he was the typical workaholic lawyer, and for the past few years Rey had put her career on hold so he could make partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only once he got it, he felt completely lost. Not being able to spend time with their two young kids, missing anniversaries, birthdays, and recitals. His partner, Snoke, started taking on more and more shady clients. He finally realized it was either the firm or his family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chose family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was now free to take a stab at her dream career of being a team lead at her engineering firm. It meant staying a little later and getting stuck in more traffic, but Ben was excited to take a back seat and let her shine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One income meant they couldn't afford their bougie daycare anymore, so he decided to take a “sabbatical” and stay home with the kids. Surely it would be easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had texted Ben earlier that afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t forget to take the chicken out of the freezer to thaw. It will take at LEAST a few hours.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Babe, relax, I got this. I am a domestic GOD.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just take the fucking chicken out, Ben.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked in the door and threw her heavy laptop bag down along with her pump bag, and her purse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Miles to go before I sleep, she thought. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys? Where are you? I’m home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house did not smell remotely like dinner. Rey’s stomach gurgled angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back here babe!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey walked to the back of the house where the kids’ playroom had been magically transformed into the largest blanket fort in the history of man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard giggles and saw movement under a blanket in the far corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy!” Two adorable little twin gremlins emerged from a door made from a couch cushion to grab her legs in greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi my beautiful babies. Have you seen Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben crawled out from behind an end table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this epic or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Super epic. You know what else would be epic? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dinner. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m starving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner? Shiiiit. Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben! Your mouth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry. So uh... the chicken…. is still in the freezer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you effing kidding me?” she whisper-yelled as the kids ran around her in circles. They continued to talk a mile a minute despite her and Ben having an active conversation. They were used to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was so irritated. “Let’s just order pizza.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay! Pizza!” the kids yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben, I know this is new for you, but I need you to focus. This commute is killing me and all I wanted was to come home and </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I”m sorry. I really am. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, believe me. You will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed in on her, wrapping his arms around her. She melted into him as he whispered seductively into her ear: “Sexually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re goddamn right,” she replied, a smile forming despite her irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you babe. And I’m sorry. I’ll do better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know it’s an adjustment. I love how much fun you’re having with the kids. I’m kind of... a little jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be honest - those daycare teachers deserve every fucking penny. But I’m happy. Like, blanket fort happy. Have you seen this thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could I miss it? Is this where we live now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her on the forehead. "Tomorrow is going to be the best chicken of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>life.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh," she replied skeptically. "So I’ll text you again before I leave the office, that sound good?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah - </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that I’m totally gonna forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked her up and twirled her around as they both laughed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies">@infintgalaxies </a> for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.</p><p>  <b><br/><span class="u">Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:</span><br/></b><br/><b>Text Fic</b><br/></p><ul>
  <li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136">First Order Atelier</a> (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Short &amp; Smutty:</b>
</p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30244161">Sorting it Out</a> (Roommates AU, Stuck trope, Rated E, 1-shot)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408577">Spirit Fingers</a> (Cheerleader/Coach AU, Rated E, 1 chapter)
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186338">Rey Gets Stuck</a> (Stepsiblings AU, Stuck trope, Rated E, 1-shot)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029">Just Like Candy</a> (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534">Tiny House</a> (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)<br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665">Let it Burn</a> (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676457/chapters/70301430">Conquest</a> (Roomates AU, Cheating, Rated E, 1-shot)
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264">Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky</a> (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660">Joystick</a> (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196">Carve it Into My Heart</a> (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572">Join Meeting</a> (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)<br/>
<br/>
</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Multi-Chapter &amp; Smutty:</b>
  <br/>
</p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949088/chapters/71033937">give in to you</a> (Darkfic, Dad's BFF Au, Rated E, 5 Chapters)</li>
<li>
<a href="&lt;li&gt;%0A&lt;a%20href=">Sleep Tight</a> (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters)
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true">Quench</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868">Delicate</a> (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)<br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785">Firecracker</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538">Here and Where You Are</a> (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot &amp; Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)<br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737">What Comes After</a> (Post-Marriage &amp; Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)<br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639">(i've had) the time of my life</a> (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699">where no one can hear</a> (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)</li>
</ul><p>
  <b>Drabbles and Microfics:</b>
  <br/>
</p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30351966">don't you (forget about me)</a> (High School Reunion AU, Rated E)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700613">in the bathroom at midnight</a> (Deleted scene from Conquest, Rated E)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044">Black Like My Soul</a> (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)<br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848">The Best Chicken of your Life</a> (Marriage &amp; Kids AU Domestic Fluff)<br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158">You Should See Me in a Crown</a> (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)<br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233">Silk</a> (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature &amp; Sweet)<br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094">ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection</a> (In case you don’t Twitter)</li>
</ul></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>